Sannin's Students
by Deathberry 4ever
Summary: Naruto and Sakura are taken out of the village at a young age to train with Tsunade and Jiraiya. NaruSaku, JirTsu
1. Training Trip

**Sannin's Students**

**Chapter 1**

**Training Trip**

"Speak"

'_Thought'_

"**Bijuu/Summon"**

"_**Bijuu/Summon Thought'**_

**Jutsu**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and never will **

_Konoha_

_7 Years after Kyuubi Attack_

Sarutobi sat at his desk doing _paperwork_ while he waited for his two remaining students, Tsunade Senju and Jiraiya. He had called the pair a week ago so that they could do something of the upmost importance. Checking to see the cost was clear, Sarutobi pulled an orange book from his draw, and started reading, giggling as he did.

"Guess you like my books sensei," Jiraiya bellowed from the window, startling the old man.

"Dammit Jiraiya, you could've given me a heart attack," Sarutobi yelled.

"Sorry, but what did you want," Jiraiya chuckled.

"We'll wait till Tsunade gets here," Sarutobi stated before going back to his book.

"Um, sensei, you must be getting old, because Tsunade is right in front of you," Jiraiya laughed. Sarutobi looked up from his book in fear of the wrath that the blond woman could unleash.

"Sensei, I suggest you put the book down, NOW," Tsunade ordered, the old man immediately threw it in a random direction, the flying book then hit Jiraiya square in the nose.

"So what did you want sensei," Jiraiya asked, rubbing his nose from the book that had just hit him.

"First I have something to tell the two of you, your godson is alive," Sarutobi told the pair, whose face went from serious, to flabbergasted, to pure rage.

"Where is he then," Tsunade growled, wanting to protect one of the few family she had left.

"He is at the hospital, but before you two rush out, he is one of the reasons that I asked you to come here," Sarutobi said, "The boy of course is Minato and Kushina's son, but he is also the contains the Kyuubi no Kitsune. Naruto-kun is hated by the villagers because of this and he is constantly attacked, I have done everything in my power to help him but the council has blocked me from doing much, so I want you to take him out of the village with a recently made orphan, Sakura Haruno. They both have great potential, and I have seen that the two get along well, so I'm making it your job to train and protect them."

The two nodded in agreement before Jiraiya spoke up, "How long will we be out of the village?"

"6 years, you will come back for the graduation exams so that they can become ninja, if they don't want to be ninja, then they don't have to, agreed."

"So where are they," Tsunade asked.

"They are at the hospital," Sarutobi answered her, the two disappeared via the use of **Shunshin**, Sarutobi checked the room again, and picked up his book and went back to reading.

_Hospital_

Jiraiya and Tsunade appeared just in time to see Naruto being surround be a large mob, the two went into action quickly and grabbed the blond from inside the ground and protecting him.

"Oh, Jiraiya-sama, Tsunade-sama, have you come to help us kill the demon," A villager laughed, the next second, the man was missing his head. The rest of the mob looked at Jiraiya who had a **Rasengan** in his hand.

"Why did you kill him," someone asked.

"First, you broke the Third's law, and second, you're attacking a FUCKING CHILD," Jiraiya yelled, the killing intent that came off of him was enough to knock out the civilians.

"Please d-don't hurt me," Naruto muttered, Tsunade looked at the boy in shock.

"No, we won't hurt you, we're here to help you and a girl named Sakura Haruno," Tsunade cooed, trying to comfort her fellow blonde.

"You're not going to hurt me," Naruto gasped.

"We aren't going to hurt you, but do you know were Sakura is," Tsunade asked and Naruto nodded his head.

"Yeah she is over there," Naruto said, pointing a finger towards a pink haired girl in the corner. Tsunade looked at Jiraiya who nodded and walked over to the girl.

"Are you okay," Jiraiya asked the girl, who just looked up.

"Who are you, and what do you want with me," Sakura asked, trying to make herself as small as she could.

"My name is Jiraiya, me and my friend Tsunade are here to help you and Naruto," Jiraiya said as softly as he could.

"Why would you do that, we're just orphans," Sakura muttered.

"Because, we are Naruto's godparents, and we heard that you are his friend, and I don't think that he would want to leave a friend in pain like this," Jiraiya explained to her.

"You really want to help us," Sakura asked, Jiraiya just smiled and nodded his head. He stuck out his hand and Naruto took it, the two walked over to the pair of blondes.

"Are we ready to go," Tsunade asked, the young Naruto looked up to her.

"We are we going," Naruto asked.

"We're leaving the village for 6 years," Jiraiya told them.

"Why are we leaving for that long, what about my friends," Sakura cried.

"The reason we are going is because Jiraiya and I are going to train you two to become strong ninja," Tsunade explained.

"You're training us to be ninja, YAY," Naruto shouted, jumping from joy.

"Wait Jiraiya and Tsunade," Sakura muttered before it hit her, "You two are part of the Legendary Sannin!"

"You are correct there," Jiraiya laughed.

"Come on, we need to leave before more villagers come," Tsunade suggested, Jiraiya nodded and grabbed the two children and **Shunshin'd** away.

_Hokage's Office_

Sarutobi sat reading his Icha Icha book when Jiraiya and Tsunade reappeared with Sakura and Naruto.

"Well hello there," Sarutobi greeted.

"Hi jiji," Naruto shouted, everyone in the room besides Sarutobi was shocked at what the boy said.

"Did you just call the Hokage an old man," Jiraiya laughed before he fell to the ground grabbing his sides.

"Naruto, don't disrespect the Hokage like that," Sakura yelled.

"It's fine Sakura, I consider Naruto my grandson," Sarutobi told her.

"So why are we leaving jiji," Naruto asked.

"I wanted to protect you from the villagers, and Sakura was added because of a recent tragedy and because she is your friend, so I want you two to become strong enough to protect yourselves and your loved ones," explained the hokage.

"Right we'll do just that," Naruto announced, "AND I WILL BE THE HOKAGE!"

"Hold your horses, you won't leave until tomorrow, so pack you stuff, and meet us at the front gate at 9:00 tomorrow morning," Sarutobi said. The two children nodded before running off.

"Those two are going to be a force to be reckoned with when they get older," stated Jiraiya, Tsunade and Sarutobi nodded at the statement.

_Next Day_

_9:00_

Naruto and Sakura walked side by side towards the gate, and saw that Tsunade and Jiraiya were already there. As they got closer, the pair got closer to the gate, they heard a loud noise behind them, a large crowd of villagers and ninjas charging towards them. Jiraiya and Tsunade acted immediately and grabbed the children, before Jiraiya summoned a toad to ride on.

"Just before they were about to leave, Jiraiya decided to let out his anger, "If you attack these children EVER again, Tsunade and I will personally end you."

That caused everyone in the mob to freeze at the threat, they knew that they stood no chance against two Sannin.

_Six Months Later_

"Jiraiya-sensei, when are we going to learn some super cool jutsu," Naruto complained as he finished his last lap around their training field. Tsunade and Jiraiya had given the two training regimens that fit the two, Naruto's was focused on chakra control and physical exercise, while Sakura's was made to increase her chakra levels and physical strength.

"You've have been training hard for the past six months, so I guess I'll teach you some jutsu," Jiraiya sighed.

"Shishou, can I learn some jutsu too," Sakura asked.

"Yes you can learn some too," Tsunade smiled.

"So what are we going to be learning, how to breath fire, summon an animal," Naruto shouted.

"No, you're just going to learn how to use the basic Academy jutsu, **Clone Jutsu, Replacement Jutsu, **and **Transformation**," Jiraiya told them, Sakura just nodded excitedly, while Naruto's head just went down that he would be learning any cool jutsu.

_One Year Later_

After learning the basic Academy jutsu, Sakura and Naruto's training had increases dramatically, so Tsunade and Jiraiya decided to increase their training a bit more.

"Alright you two stop your training for a minute," Jiraiya ordered, as the two dropped what they were doing and went to their sensei.

"What do you want Ero-sensei," Naruto asked.

"Dammit gaki, stop calling me that," Jiraiya yelled.

"Jiraiya, shut up, but to answer your question Naruto, we're going to start training you in our aspects, Naruto you are going to learn how to summon toads and learn a few of Jiraiya's techniques, Sakura, you're going to learn how to use medical jutsu and start learning my immense strength. Also, we're going to find out your elemental affinities, take this paper and channel chakra into it, if you have fire, it will burn, wind will slice it to pieces, lightning will crumple, earth will turn the paper to dust, and water will make the paper damp," Tsunade explained to the pair, before handing them a piece of paper. They both channeled chakra and looked at the results; Naruto's was sliced into many pieces, while Sakura's was turned to dust.

"Well, Naruto, it looks like you have a very high affinity for air, which is rare, even among wind users, which in itself is also rare. Neither me nor Tsunade have a wind affinity so we will have to find a teacher for you, but for you Sakura, I'm also an earth affinity so I can help you," Jiraiya told them, "Now, back to training for you two."

_3 months later_

"Dammit, where are they," Naruto complained, "They're three hours late."

"Naruto calm down, I'm sure they have a good reason," Sakura said trying to calm the blond down. As she looked at the entrance of the restaurant they were in, she saw Jiraiya and Tsunade staggering in. They walked over to the pair with a big smile on their faces.

"Naruto, have I ever told you that you remind me of your dad," Jiraiya slurred.

"Wait, you knew my father," Naruto yelled, "AND YOU NEVER TOLD ME!"

"Yeah, he was the Fourth Hokage," Jiraiya said, "But don't tell Naruto."

At this point, Sakura started cleaning the alcohol from the Sannin's systems as Naruto was just sitting in shock. After most of the alcohol was cleaned from his system, Jiraiya looked at Naruto in fear at what had happened to his student, "What happened to Naruto."

Naruto shook of his shock before looking at Jiraiya with hatred, "Is it true, is the Yondaime my father."

Jiraiya and Tsunade's eyes widened before Jiraiya nodded his head, "Yes he is Naruto, I'm sorry we held this from you, but we just wanted to protect you from your father's enemies, please understand."

"I'm going to go get some fresh air," Naruto growled before he stomped out of the restaurant, after grabbing his bowl of ramen of course. Naruto sat around grimacing why no one, not even his grandfather, had told him about his dad, hell, didn't anyone trust him, oh, did they think that the Kyuubi shouldn't be their precious Fourth Hokage's son.

"**Yes, go kill them my child**," Kyuubi said, trying to goad Naruto on.

"SHUT UP," Naruto roared.

"**Um calm down Kit,"** Kyuubi attempting to calm Naruto down.

"Why did he have to seal you in me, why didn't he kill you, or seal it in someone else, not his son," Naruto cried.

"**Kit calm down, something is happening with your body, and I resent that me dying comment,"** Kyuubi said before pain started shooting throughout Naruto's body.

His first reaction was to just lie there, in too much pain to scream, before a larger wave hit him and he screamed out in pain. A large crowd of people gathered around the boy to see what was wrong, Naruto saw their lips moving, but he heard no sound over the pain. The crowd continued to grow and Tsunade, Sakura, and Jiraiya pushed their way to the front to see Naruto. Tsunade immediately went to work on trying to dull the pain but it just felt like nothing was happening. Naruto felt relief as the pain went away for an instant before coming back twice as strong in his eyes. His hands immediately went to try and scratch out his eyes, as they felt like they we're melting, reforming, and doing it again. The pain subsided again, as he felt one final surge of pain welling up inside him, the pain surfaced and Naruto released a wave of chakra that knocked everyone around him away. He was glad that the pain was gone and slipped into unconsciousness so that his body could heal.

_Three Days Later_

Naruto woke up in his bed and looked to his right to see that Sakura was sitting next to him. He tried to get up but his arms and legs were restrained, Naruto sighed, "Sakura-chan, wake up Sakura-chan. Uh, Sakura-chan, Jiraiya's about to grope you."

This caused Sakura to throw a chakra enhanced punch straight into Naruto's jaw, breaking it, along with many other bones in his face. The restraints that were holding Naruto down were broken and he went flying into the wall, his head had gone all the way through wall, and on the other side, unfortunately for Naruto, was Jiraiya and Tsunade having sex.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA," Naruto screamed before banging his head on the wall to knock himself out, after Naruto's scream, Jiraiya and Tsunade looked up, while Sakura burst into the room and looked at the two nude Sannin, and an unconscious Naruto. Sakura just slowly shut the door and walked out of their hotel room.

_That Night_

Naruto woke up for the second time that day restrained in his bed, looking over to his sensei, "Why am I restrained?"

"Well first it was because you were still having spasms about what happened three days ago, then after you caught me and Tsunade having se…"

"NO, don't say it, please," Naruto begged, not wanting to have that thought in his head.

"What, it's only natural that we do that with each other, especially with those breasts," Jiraiya drooled.

Tsunade walked up from behind him and smacked him in the head, "Shut up you pervert, he has been through a lot in the past three days."  
"What did happen three days ago," Naruto asked, scratching his head, "Last I remember is me lying on the ground in a ton of pain."

"Naruto take a look at your eyes," Tsunade said handing him a mirror.

Naruto took the mirror from her hands and peered into his eyes. They were now a light purple color with three black rings around a small pupil. The eyes looked as if they demanded that they were revered.

"What happened to my eyes," Naruto yelled at Jiraiya.

"Well Naruto, that is a very powerful dojutsu, the **Rinnegan**, it was said to be held by the founder of chakra, the Sage of the Six Paths. I have seen one other set of **Rinnegan** from a former student. This dojutsu holds great power, it is the ancestor of all other dojutsu and has the ability to use all elements and sub elements. There are also many other unknown abilities of the **Rinnegan**, but I'm sure you'll figure it out," Jiraiya explained.

"You said that it was passed down by that Sage guy, does that mean my dad was decided from him," Naruto asked.

"No, it was your mother, Kushina Uzumaki, the Uzumaki clan was an off shot of the Senju, who was one of the descendents of the Sage of the Six Paths, the other main descendants were the Uchiha," Jiraiya told him.

"Can you tell me about my parents," Naruto asked.

"Well, you better get comfortable," Jiraiya said, "It's going to be a long story."

_4 and a Half Years Later_

Two 13 year olds walked down the road towards the large gate, one was a blonde haired boy who was in black shinobi pants and a blue shinobi shirt, and he had on a black short sleeved jacket with red flames trimming on the bottom. His blonde hair was held up ponytail with two strands framing the side of his face, he wore a pair of dark sunglasses to hide his eyes, his cheeks had black markings that look like whisker marks, if they weren't there, many would believe that he was the Fourth Hokage. The pink haired girl next to him wore black combat boots, black shorts, and black gloves. She wore a red sleeveless shirt with pink apron skirt.

"Well, how does it feel to be back in Konoha Naruto-kun," Sakura asked her partner.

"It feels good, I'm going to prove to these villagers that I'm not a demon, and I SHALL BECOME HOKAGE," Naruto announced, while Sakura just laughed.

The two continued to walk towards the gate and admired the beauty of the forest that surrounded their home village, they stopped at the check in point where both of the Chunin had the same expression.

"H-hokage-sama," they stuttered at the same time, startled to see an exact replica of the Fourth Hokage.

"No, the name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, and this is Sakura Haruno, and goodbye," Naruto told them before walking away. The pair continued to walk through the village as Naruto got stares from the villagers, not stares of hatred, no, they were stares of awe. Naruto just smirked at the looks that he was getting, glad that he wasn't being hated for a moment in his life. He continued until he arrived at the Hokage's Mansion. Naruto walked in with Sakura right behind him and they both just **Shunshin'd** past the secretary and into the Hokage's office.

Sarutobi looked at who was the one that had entered his office, and after seeing who it was, his reactions matched that of the villagers, "Minato, is that you?"

"I'm hurt jiji, you can't even recognize your own grandson," Naruto chuckled.

"Naruto, that's you," the hokage asked.

"Yeah, look just like my dad don't I," Naruto laughed.

"You know about your dad," Sarutobi yelled.

"Yep, learned it from a drunk Jiraiya," Naruto told him.

"Dammit Jiraiya," Sarutobi muttered.

"Well, I just wanted to tell you that we're here, me and Sakura-chan are going to leave, see you later," Naruto said as the pair walked out.

**Chapter 1 End**

**This will not be a harem**


	2. Team 7

**Sannin's Students**

**Chapter 2**

**Team 7**

"Talk"

'_Thought'_

"**Bijuu/Summon"**

'_**Bijuu/Summon thought'**_

**Jutsu**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

_Konoha Academy_

Naruto and Sakura were sitting outside the classroom as Iruka was going to introduce them to the class, they heard the signal and walked into the classroom. The pair had many eyes on them, but most were about how much Naruto looked like the Fourth Hokage. Though, one blonde haired girl name Ino Yamanaka remembered Sakura.

"Forehead, is that you," Ino asked.

"Yeah, hey Ino," Sakura waved.

"Alright class I'd want you to meet you're classmates for the graduation exams, would you please introduce yourselves," Iruka said.

Naruto took a step forward and coughed before talking, "My name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze."

After he stepped back, Sakura stepped forward, "I'm Sakura Haruno."

Many people were still shocked at how, this new blond haired student, claimed to be the fourth hokage. Most started shouting at the boy, claiming that he wasn't related Fourth Hokage, others were asking him to forgive the people accusing them, some girls were asking him to bear their children, and the other girls were yelling at the other group of girls.

"Really, I'm the son of the Fourth Hokage, ask Hokage-jiji, Ero-sensei, or baa-chan," Naruto said.

"Okay Naruto, why do you call the Hokage an old man, and who are the other two people you mentioned," Iruka asked.

"Well the Hokage is like a grandfather to me, Ero-sensei is Jiraiya, and baa-chan is Tsunade," Naruto explained. The classroom was once again in shock, that the blond had the nerve to call such powerful ninja names like that.

"And what's with that emo sitting in the corner, is he deaf, or retarded, or something along that line," Naruto asked, pointing at a raven haired boy we all know and love/hate. (Depending on whom you are.)

"Don't talk about Sasuke-kun like that," the fan girl army roared, Naruto lost himself in his thoughts, not knowing the threat that was about to attack him, _'Hm, so that's the last loyal Uchiha, probably so emo because of what happened to his clan, but he will never match up to his brother, Itachi was a prodigy, not many could match up to him.'_

As Naruto was thinking, the fan girls descended and began their attack, before long, Naruto was buried under a mountain of girls and he was pummeled with blows. His screams were muffled by the sheer amount of bodies on top of him, as his hands were moving around, he felt them go across someone's chest, _'Oh, fuck me.'_

"PERVERT," the girl screamed, and the girls came back with a vengeance. Naruto was once again pummeled before it sounded like a small army was charging towards him, before long, the Sasuke fan girls were off him, and he was surrounded by his fan girls.

"Are you okay Naruto-kun," one asked.

"Does he need mouth to mouth," another questioned, clearly wanting to kiss him.

"MOVE ASIDE," Sakura ordered, before the crowd parted and Sakura pulled Naruto up, "Naruto, why did you let yourself get ganged up on."

"I was deep in thought and I let my guard down," Naruto chuckled.

"Well, now that the drama is over," Iruka said, "We can start the exams, line up and when it is your turn, perform a **Transformation** into Hokage-sama, use **Replacement **on me, and use the **Clone Jutsu** to create three clones."

"Um, Iruka-sensei, can I use **Shadow Clones**," Naruto asked.

"Why is that," Iruka questioned.

"I have two much chakra to create regular clones," Naruto explained. Iruka nodded as the class went on the exams.

As the exams finished, everyone had passed and were in their seats, waiting for Iruka to announce their teams. Iruka walked up, along with all the other Academy teachers to announce the results.

"Alright class these are your team assignments, Team 7 is Naruto Namikaze, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha, your sensei is Kakashi Hatake. Team 8 will be Kiba Inuzaka, Shino Aburame, and Hinata Hyuuga, your sensei is Kurenai Yuuhei. Team 9 will be Akira, Toshi, and Sichiro; your sensei will be Richiru (I have no fucking idea if these are real Japanese names, besides Akira, I just made them up, they will have no importance later on.) Team 10 will be Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi, and Ino Yamanaka, your sensei is Asuma Sarutobi. (Don't give a shit about the rest of the genin) Alright, your sensei will come here to pick you up," Iruka told them before walking out of the room with the other Chunin.

_Hour and a Half Later_

Team 7 was still sitting around in the classroom when Naruto walked over to Sakura, "Hey, want to play a prank."  
Sakura nodded as the two began to formulate the demise of their sensei.

_Hour and a Half Later_

Kakashi was walking towards the classroom where he was supposed to pick up his students, when he saw an eraser sticking out, _'Ah, that takes me back.'_

Kakashi opened the door and let the eraser hit him, what he didn't expect was the eraser to pull up a knife that cut a string, releasing an anvil that they had somehow gotten into the room. He moved out of the way and hit a trip wire, releasing boxes of stink bombs around Kakashi. Before he was engulfed in smoke, Kakashi replaced with a chair next to Naruto, which released more boxes of stink bombs, covering the entire room in smoke.

'_Damn my chakra enhanced sense,'_ Kakashi screamed inside his head, as the smoke covered him and his students dispersed, revealing that they were clones, _'DAMN THEM!'_

What Kakashi didn't know, was that a Naruto clone had snuck up behind him, and placed a not on his back that read

_I'm a pervert and I picture every woman I see naked._

_P.S – Women are useless_

(Author's note: I'm not a pervert, and I don't believe that women are worthless, I just pictured Kakashi being pounded by the village's women. MUHAHAHA *cough* *cough*. Please don't make bad comments about this, I'm sorry, but it is still funny. Poor Kakashi)

A pissed off Kakashi walked into the room that his students were actually in, his expression shocked Sasuke, who didn't know what his teammates had done, and Naruto and Sakura were on the ground laughing.

"ON THE ROOF, NOW," Kakashi roared before using **Shunshin** to get to the roof. Naruto and Sakura followed suit, while Sasuke was forced to walk to the roof. As Sasuke got to the roof, he saw a less pissed Kakashi sitting on the rail, while a still laughing Naruto and Sakura were sitting on a stone bench. He took his seat next to them and proceeded to get into a brooding pose.

"Alright let's introduce ourselves," Kakashi said, "My name is Kakashi Hatake, my likes and dislikes are none of your concern, I have many hobbies, and I really don't have a dream, Blondie, go."

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze; my likes are training, ramen, sleeping, Sakura-chan, baa-chan, Ero-sensei, my parents, and playing pranks. I dislike people who hurt their friends, when people take away my food, and perverts. My hobbies are training, hanging out with Sakura-chan, and playing pranks, and my dream is to become the greatest Hokage and to surpass my father," Naruto said, before looking at Sakura.

Sakura nodded and spoke, "My name is Sakura Haruno; I like training, helping people, Naruto-kun, Tsunade-shishou, Shizune-sensei, Jiraiya-sama, and reading. My dislikes are perverts, when one of my friends get hurt, and when Tsunade-shishou makes me go through her, Super Extreme Endurance Training. My hobbies are reading, helping people, training, and hanging out with Naruto-kun. My dream is to become a great medical ninja that surpasses shishou."

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I don't really like anything, and my dislikes are too many to list. My dream, which will be a reality, is to restore my clan, and to kill a certain someone."

'_Great an emo, well at least I get to train sensei's son,'_ Kakashi thought before speaking to the group, "Alright, meet me at training ground 7 at 7:00 a.m. tomorrow, and don't eat anything."

_Next Day_

_Training Ground 7_

_10:00 a.m._

Naruto and Sakura arrived at the training ground to see Sasuke leaning on the tree, they took a seat across from him.

"You're late dobe," Sasuke said.

"Is Kakashi-sensei here," Naruto said, holding out his arms, "Well he isn't, so I'm not late."

"Hn," Sasuke muttered before going back brooding. Kakashi arrived five minutes later and looked at the scene before him, Naruto and Sakura were sitting on the side of a tree, playing poker with cards that seemed to be sticking on to the tree, and Sasuke was sitting there, wondering how the hell the two worst students in their graduation class, were sitting on the side of a tree like it was nothing.

"Well, okay, how the hell are you doing that," Kakashi asked the two. Naruto turned his head and waved as Sakura quickly looked at his cards.

"Oh, we just channel our chakra into the tree around the cards so they don't fall, it takes a lot of chakra, so I'm probably the only one who can do it," Naruto explained.

"Why, there are lots of people with high chakra reserves," Sasuke questioned, and Naruto gave him a 'bitch, I know what I'm talking about' look.

"My chakra reserves are more than the Five Kage combined, then multiplied by two," Naruto said, which caused Sasuke's eyes to widen.

"How is that possible, no one can have that much chakra," Sasuke gasped.

"Okay, back to what we came here to do," Kakashi said, getting back to business, "Today, we have survival training, you need to get these two bells from me before the alarm goes off at noon. You can use any methods to get the bells from me, come at me with the intent to kill, if you don't have a bell when the alarm goes off, you have to go back to the Academy."

The group nodded and got into battle stances before Kakashi yelled go, Sasuke flew off into the trees, while Sakura and Naruto.

"Why aren't you two hiding," Kakashi asked.

"Well, shishou told me about the different types of exams that jonin sensei give their students, and Jiraiya-sama told me about the bell test, so we now this is about teamwork. Naruto and I know this, but Sasuke does not, so we sent some **Shadow Clones** to go find him. We'll deal with you for now," Sakura explained.

"You two really expect to take a jonin, even if you were trained by two Sannin," Kakashi said.

"I really wouldn't underestimate me sensei," Naruto smirked before taking off his sunglasses, revealing the **Rinnegan**, "Kakashi-sensei, say hello to the **Rinnegan**."

Kakashi's one visible eye widened at the sight of the legendary dojutsu, _'I thought it was just a legend, what else do these two have up their sleeves. Well, I should be wary and avoid Sakura in close range, I really don't want to take the chance that she has Tsunade-sama's extreme strength. Naruto is probably a ninjutsu specialist with the __**Rinnegan**__ and being a student of Jiraiya and that insane chakra level of his. Going to have to use my __**Sharingan**__ for this, aren't eye?'_

(Author Note: Okay, I totally meant to change that eye thing, but I found it too funny, so I'm keeping it.)

"Well Naruto, let me show you my dojutsu, the **Sharingan**," Kakashi said before pulling up his headband and revealed a fully matured **Sharingan**.

"Dojutsu vs. Dojutsu, bring it on, **Wind Release: Godly Wind from the Mountains**," Naruto shouted as he stuck his hands out in front of him and fired a vortex of wind (basically a Kamehameha made of wind). Kakashi dodged the attack and a punch from Sakura before throwing some kunai towards Naruto who blocked them easily. Naruto and Sakura charged their sensei with a flurry of blows which we're dodged or parried, Kakashi saw one, extremely powerful punch from Sakura. He grabbed her wrist and redirected the blow towards Naruto's shoulder. Naruto acted like he didn't care about what was going to happen to his shoulder and finished his swing towards Kakashi's jaw. He watched threw his **Sharingan**, a patch of chakra protected his shoulder from most of her punch.

"Damn, I love my chakra," Naruto chuckled as Sakura healed the damage to Naruto's shoulder.

"Don't be so careless, I don't want to waste my chakra," Sakura scolded.

"Sakura, how much power was behind that punch," Kakashi asked.

"About to enough to break off his arm," Sakura said nonchalantly, while Kakashi just about shit his pants at the strength of the punch, _'Note to self, NEVER GET HIT BY SAKURA!'_

While Kakashi was distracted, Naruto and Sakura ran through hand seals and simultaneously shouted **Earth Release: Earth Flow Spears**. Spears shot out of the ground and pierced Kakashi, who just poofed into a log.

"**You hurt a LOG, BURN IN HELL,"** Kyuubi roared.

'_Shut up about the log thing, they're just fucking logs,'_ Naruto said and heard an audible gasp.

"**Do you know how many logs are sacrificed to save ninjas each year, THOUSANDS, if not MILLIONS," **Kyuubi roared again.

Naruto just shook his head and went to looking for Kakashi. They looked in every direction but they heard a voice beneath them.

"You forgot to check below," Kakashi said before the ground below the exploded and Kakashi used **Fire Release: Phoenix Flower Jutsu**. The fireballs flew towards Sakura who was still reacting to the ground exploded, Naruto sent a burst of wind chakra into the air and flew in front of Sakura, taking the full force of the attack.

"Thanks Naruto-kun," Sakura said before charging Kakashi again. The jonin was forced to either parry the blows or to dodge them, not wanting to break a majority of his body. Kakashi dodged a punch before seeing an opening and launching a kick to Sakura's side.

"Did you forget about me Kakashi-sensei, **Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire**," Naruto smirked as he breathed out an extremely hot, dragon shaped fireball. Kakashi jumped back and ran through a succession of hand seals and used **Water Release: Water Bullet**. The two attacks collided, and it came out a tie, even with the water technique's advantage.

"Did my dad teach you this technique," Naruto asked, holding a ball of swirling chakra in his right hand.

"Yes, the **Rasengan**, a powerful technique indeed, let's see who's is stronger," Kakashi said, forming his own **Rasengan** and charging Naruto. His student did as he was told and charged Kakashi, their techniques clashed for dominance. Naruto sent a final wave of chakra into the **Rasengan** to detonate it, the ball exploded and Naruto created another **Rasengan** and thrust it into Kakashi's stomach while he was still distracted by the explosion. Kakashi flew back from the technique and flipped mid air to land on his feet.

"You cheated Naruto," Kakashi pouted as he wiped the blood from his face, _'Damn, these two are strong. I really hope that they don't have any more up their sleeves.'_

"Sakura, get Sasuke, and get behind me," Naruto ordered.

"What are you going to do Naruto," Sakura asked.

"I'm going to start using some of my more destructive jutsu," Naruto said. Sakura nodded and disappeared. Naruto ran through hand seals, and Kakashi went through his faster. He stuck out his hand and used his **Lightning Beast Running Technique** to create a lightning wolf that ran towards Naruto finished his jutsu and his arm turned into wood spikes and shot towards Kakashi. The spikes didn't even slow down when the energy wolf hit them, they continued on and impaled Kakashi, who deformed into a mud puddle.

"How can you use** Wood Release**," Kakashi asked as he reentered Naruto's line of sight.

"I can use all the sub elements, but I can only use a few of them right now, Wood, Storm, and very low level lava," Naruto explained.

"Well, I must say, you're strong for your age, with some more training, you could rival a jonin," Kakashi said.

"Yeah, in my last spar with Ero-sensei, he said that I was around chunin level strength, let me show you a original technique of mine, **Storm Release: Light Festival**," Naruto explained, before sticking his hands out in front of him, sending hundreds of balls of light around Kakashi. The balls exploded, blinding Kakashi, and Naruto jumped towards Kakashi, and hit him in the unmentionables (if you're stupid, it was his balls).

"Okay, that, was a dick move," Kakashi muttered as he rubbed his **Sharingan**, and his tender place.

"Ninjas are supposed to use everything at their disposal," Naruto chuckled.

"Naruto, YOU SHALL PAY," Kakashi roared, as he formed a **Raikiri** in his right hand and charged Naruto.

"Oh shit," Naruto muttered as he started to run away. As he ran away, Kakashi started launching a barrage of jutsu towards. Naruto started to run faster as he was started being surrounded by Kakashi's clones.

"Naruto, you shall know pain, **Konoha Secret Nintaijutsu: One Thousand Years of Shocking Death**," Kakashi screamed as he shoved his **Raikiri** straight up Naruto's ass. Naruto's resulting scream was heard across all the Elemental Nations, many people wondered what the hell the sound was, but many wrote it off as nothing, but the Kage knew better, and they were prepared to protect their village from whatever the beast that made that sound was. Sakura reacted to the scream, recognizing it as Naruto's, she ran towards the battle, where she saw Naruto lying on the ground rubbing his ass.

"What happened here," Sakura asked, as she healed Naruto's butt.

"Kakashi-sensei, raped me with his hand," Naruto whispered, still in shock at what their sensei had done.

"I didn't think that you ran that way sensei," Sasuke said as he walked up to where the rest of the team was.

"What, no I don't, he just hit me in the unmentionables," Kakashi screamed.

"That doesn't give you any reason to shove your hand up a 13 year olds ass," Sakura spat.

Naruto stood up after Sakura finished healing his butt, "Alright, Sasuke, follow me, Sakura stay back and cover us, GO!"

Naruto and Sasuke charged at their sensei while Sakura threw shuriken towards Kakashi, who blocked them all with a quick earth jutsu. Kakashi engaged his two male students and was pushing them towards defense, thanks to him being able to predict all their moves with the **Sharingan**. He dodged a punch from each of them before grabbing their heads and slamming them together, which caused their lips to touch. Naruto's eyes widened and he kicked Kakashi in the dick again before jumping away from Sasuke.

"Dammit sensei, stop trying to make me into a gay," Naruto roared as he wiped at his lips.

"STOP HITTING ME IN THE DICK," Kakashi screamed in pain.

_Hokage's Office_

The hokage and the jonin sensei that had come to tell the hokage the results of their teams, we're sitting there, watching Team 7 fight. They had all started laughing at the last exchange between Kakashi and Naruto, and most of them were on the ground laughing, while the females were all wanting to kill the two. Sarutobi had been watching their entire fight and only one thought was on his mind most of the fight, _'What the hell is going on here?'_

_With Team 7_

"Okay, sensei, can we agree not to do anymore gay stuff," Naruto asked, as he formed a **Rasengan **behind his back.

"Okay, and no more hitting me in the dick," Kakashi said, Naruto nodded and charged his sensei with Sasuke to his right and Sakura to his left. Sasuke ran in front to engage their sensei first, as Kakashi was distracted, Sakura jumped up, and Naruto got behind him. Kakashi pushed Sasuke back just in time to avoid a falling axe kick from Sakura.

"Sensei, this is my revenge," Naruto growled, before he shoved the **Rasengan** up Kakashi's ass.

"NAAAAARRRUUUUTTTOOO," Kakashi screamed as he flew into the air, holding his butt. Naruto smirked as the alarm clock went off.

"Dammit, we failed the test," Sasuke muttered.

"No, we didn't," Naruto chuckled, as he showed him the bells, "I got the bells, and it wasn't even about taking the bells, the test was about teamwork. Why do you think that we sent our clones to find you, Sakura-chan and I might have been able to get the bells without your help, but we decided to let you continue to be a genin, mainly so we could get you off the path of revenge, it won't get you anywhere, you become stronger with people helping you, and having those you need to protect, remember that. So do we pass sensei?"

"Yes you do, and thank you for explaining, BUT YOU SHALL PAY," Kakashi said before punching 'Naruto' who just turned into a log with a note on it, _'See you tomorrow sensei, also, have fun trying to sit for the next few days, Ja Ne.'_

Kakashi talked to himself as he stomped towards the Hokage's office, and Sasuke and Sakura just walked towards their respective houses.

_Hokage's Office_

Kakashi walked into his leader's office when he was greeted with laughter from the jonin instructors of the village, most likely about what had happened in his and Naruto's fight.

"SHUT UP, the boy just got a few lucky shots in because I had my power sealed," Kakashi grumbled.

"Okay, excuses, excuses, but did your team pass," Hokage chuckled.

"Yes, and I think that Naruto is trying to set Sasuke on the right track, not the one of revenge," Kakashi answered.

"Alright, so that means all of the teams passed this year," Sarutobi announced, while all the jonin, minus Kakashi, cheered.

**Chapter 2 end**


	3. First Crank Mission Jinchuriki Battle

**Sannin's Students**

**Chapter 3**

**C Rank Mission, Jinchuriki vs. Jinchuriki**

"Talk"

'_Thought'_

"**Bijuu/Summon"**

'_**Bijuu/Summon Thought'**_

**Jutsu**

**Thank you for the reviews, will try to keep the humor up, glad that nobody made bad reviews on the prank thing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, and never will, please cry with me about that**

_Konoha Council Room_

'_Dammit, why did the First Hokage have to create the council, these meetings are _almost_ as bad as paperwork,'_ Sarutobi groaned in his head.

He watched as the council members filed in, one by one, the hokage was really glad that it was a shinobi matter, and there were no civilian council members to bother him. As the final members of the council took their seats, Sarutobi stood to address them, "I have called you all here about two recently made genin, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze and Sakura Haruno."

"That demon isn't a Namikaze," a civilian council member roared, "How could you make him a ninja, he'll just get stronger and betray us!"

"Don't refer to him as a demon, he isn't. And as for where is loyalties lay, he is loyal to Konoha," Sarutobi said, with a large amount of killing intent directed towards the council member.

"Wait, if those rumors are true, is it true that they beat Kakashi Hatake," Inoichi Yamanaka asked.

Sarutobi burst out laughing when Inoichi mentioned Kakashi's defeat before he made a barely coherent sentence, "Yes, it's true, I'll send you the tape."

Most of the council members in the room almost shit their pants at the thought of two genin, even if one was the son of the Fourth Hokage, and both were trained by Sannin, beat one of the strongest ninja in the village.

"I'm assuming something really weird happened during the fight," Shikaku Nara said, observing the Hokage's laughter.

"I don't want to ruin the moment, okay do you want to watch it now, or send it home with you," Sarutobi chuckled.

"NOW," the council shouted, Sarutobi motioned for some ANBU to start the tape. They watched the tape and were shocked at the level of skill that Sakura and Naruto had. They laughed when Kakashi got hit in the dick, were horrified when he hand-raped Naruto, and laughed at the final exchange between the two.

"Okay, on to the real reason I called you here, I want Team 7 to skip the D rank missions that normal genin take, and have them go on C Rank missions, keeping them in the village is a waste of their talent, raise your hands if you agree," Sarutobi said.

_Next Day_

"Kakashi-sensei, what is our first mission going to be, find hidden treasure, fight a missing ninja, rescue a princess," Naruto asked as Team 7 walked towards the mission sign up.

"Probably not Naruto," Kakashi chuckled.

"You'd be wrong there Kakashi-kun," the Hokage said.

"What do you mean by that," Kakashi questioned.

"Well, Team 7 is going to skip D-rank missions and go straight to C-rank," Sarutobi explained.

"WHAT," Kakashi yelled, surprised that a newly made genin team was going on a C-rank.

"The reason for this is, one, you have the rookie of the year, two, two students of the Sannin are on your team, and three, you're their sensei, your team is over powered for a genin team," Sarutobi explained, "Now, your mission is to deliver this scroll to the Land of Claws. The second scroll is the map to where you need to go."

"Okay Hokage-sama, team, go home and get your supplies, meet me at the North gate in one hour," Kakashi ordered. The team bowed and Sasuke ran off, while Naruto and Sakura used **Shunshin** to go to their home.

_3 Hours Later_

"Is he late again," Naruto groaned, wanting to kill his sensei because he wanted to go on his first mission.

"Going, to kill him," Sakura muttered as a fiery aura of pain and death appeared around her.

"Yo, what the fuck," Kakashi said, dodging a chakra powered punch from Sakura.

"Why were you late," Sakura asked.

"I had to help an old lady cross the street," Kakashi chuckled.

"I don't think that crossing the street takes 3 hours," Naruto said.

"Come on, let's go, we have a week's worth of running to do," Kakashi said before running off. The team nodded before running after their sensei.

_That Night_

"All right, we're stopping for the night," Kakashi ordered, "Sasuke, start a fire, Sakura, set up camp, Naruto, go get food, I'll check the perimeter."

The team went to do their duties, and not even five minutes later, Naruto had come back with two deer. He sat down on a rock and began to skin them. Sasuke walked over to his blonde teammate and helped him.

"How did you get two deer this quickly," Sasuke asked.

"Luck, enhanced senses, and a few jutsu," Naruto explained.

"Why did you get two, one is easily enough," Sasuke questioned.

"Well, I will use the second one as a decoy for wild animals, so they don't eat our food," Naruto said, before setting the deer over the fire.

"Looks like you got our food already," Kakashi pointed out, as he walked out of forest.

"So, what's in the scroll," Naruto asked.

"Just some money that a plantation that gives us a lot of food needs," Kakashi said.

"So, nothing is going to happen on this mission," Sasuke groaned.

"Yeah, you don't risk getting attacked by enemies unless you have a B-rank or above. And you won't get a B-rank until you become a Chunin," Kakashi explained.

"When can we become Chunin," Naruto asked.

"In the Chunin Exams in a few months, but you still need training, especially you Sasuke. Even if you're strong, anything can happen in the Chunin Exams" Kakashi said, before Sakura walked over to the group.

"What are you all talking about," she asked before sitting on her own rock.

"Just the…" Kakashi said before a voice came out of nowhere.

"Kakashi Hatake, we are here to kill you," the voice announced. Four figures appeared in front of the team, the leader was a dark skinned man with white hair, and a very familiar lazy look, he wore standard Kumo Jonin attire, and on his arms were tattoos that said water and lightning. The person next to him was a blonde haired woman with a large bust, she wore a modified Kumo flak jacket that acted as a girdle, and a tanto strapped to her back. Their last member was a blonde whose hair was in a pony tail and wore a purple blouse with an armored plate over it, she wore black pants which had a cloud design on them.

"**Kit, the girl with the ponytail is a Jinchuriki, you're going to have to fight her,"** Kyuubi told Naruto.

'_Who does she hold,'_ Naruto thought.

"**The Two-Tailed Monster Cat,"** Kyuubi said.

"Darui of the Black Lightning, pleasure to meet you," Kakashi said before revealing the **Sharingan**, "Naruto, take the blonde with the big bust, Sasuke and Sakura, take the ponytail."

"Can't do that sensei, only I can beat the ponytail," Naruto said before taking off his coat and a red flame-like chakra covered his body. Kakashi nodded before charging Darui, Naruto rushed his opponent in a blink of an eye and hit her away. Sakura and Sasuke got into their fighting stances and stared down their opponent.

_With Naruto_

Naruto and the blonde were clashing in the air before separating, "Name's Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, container of the Kyuubi, yours?"

"Yugito Nii, Jinchuriki of the Nibi," she panted, as her body was also surrounded by red chakra. She smirked before reappearing in front of Naruto, fist in his face. Naruto flew back, crashing through trees, before snatching onto a branch and throwing some shuriken. Yugito's nails extended into long cat claws, and blocked the shuriken.

"**Fire Release: Mouse Hairball,"** Yugito yelled, before breathing out a flaming hairball that was shaped like a mouse. The fireball flew towards Naruto as it multiplied rapidly. He ran through hand seals before sticking his hands out and using **Storm Release: Laser Circus**, to shoot a multitude of lasers to destroy the mice. Using the smoke as cover, Naruto created some clones that disappeared into the forest. He dodged a slash that was clearly intended to cut off his head, and broke off Yugito's nails.

"YOU BROKE MY NAILS," Yugito roared and grew a tail made of chakra, the red chakra that surrounded her thickened and surrounded her in a cloak, **"Bring it on little boy."**

"Challenge," Naruto said as he was surrounded by his own cloak, **"Accepted."**

"**How old are you, you look to young to hold that much control over your Bijuu,"** Yugito asked before slashing the air, causing a destructive, chakra-laced, wind to fly towards Naruto.

"**I'm thirteen, what rank are you, you're pretty powerful**," Naruto said as he jumped over the wind attack and launched a large fireball towards Yugito.

"**I'm a jonin, what are you,"** Yugito answered, not even bothering to move out of the way of the fireball.

"**Just made genin yesterday**," Naruto chuckled. He took advantage of her shock and charged a **Rasengan **in his hand and rushed Yugito. She stuck used her tail to grab his arm and throwing him into a tree.

"**How are you a genin, you're easily a chunin level fighter,"** Yugito asked. Naruto just smirked as one of his clones dispersed from using all its chakra to use **Lava Release: Lave Geyser.** The large wave of lava advanced towards Yugito who just stood there in awe.

"**How can you use Lava Release and Storm Release," **Yugito screamed, _'Nibi, take over.'_

"**Alright kitten," **Nibi said. A large amount of chakra was released from Yugito and pushed the lava away and causing a large explosion. The dust cleared to show a large two tailed cat that was made of blue flames.

"**Well to answer your question, I have the Rinnegan," **Naruto said as he took his sunglasses of to reveal his dojutsu.

"**How do you have the Rinnegan, only the old man had it,"** Nibi roared.

"**Who," **Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

"**Naruto, create a clone with my chakra," **Kyuubi ordered. Naruto did as he was told and another Kyuubi-Naruto appeared next to him.

"**Long time no see, Matatabi,"** Kyuubi said.

"**Kyuubi, don't refer to me by that in front of humans," **Matatabi roared.

"**What does she mean," **Naruto asked.

"**Well to answer that question, we Bijuu have actual names like humans, but no mortal knows them, mine is Kurama, hers is Matatabi. And to answer your first question, the old man was who you humans refer to as the Sage of the Six Paths,"** Kyuubi explained.

"**Kyuubi, SHUT UP," **Matatabi yelled as a large black ball of energy formed in her mouth.

"**Naruto, MOVE,"** Kurama screamed before dispersing. Naruto ran as fast as he could but when the large cat released the ball, it collided with the ground and he was tossed into the air. Pieces of wood and rock flew into the sky and impaled themselves in Naruto, _'This is going to be harder than I thought.'_

Matatabi laughed and swiped her front paws and two tails towards Naruto. She roared as Naruto was knocked around mid-air. Matatabi hit Naruto in the air one last time and shot three large fireballs in Naruto's direction. He stuck his hands out unconsciously and used a technique he didn't now.

"**Shinra Tensei," **Naruto whispered just as the fireball consumed him. Matatabi laughed until she saw the fireball disperse and Naruto was unscathed.

"**HOW," **she roared.

"**None of your business**," Naruto yelled. His cloak grew a second tail and he ran through seals, **"Storm Release: Rushing Wave."**

A large laser shot out of his hands and shot towards the Bijuu, and she shot out hundreds of balls of fire that went around the beam and hit Naruto the moment his attack hit her, the two attacks caused massive explosions in the air, and on the ground.

"**Hah, did you really think that could damage me," **Matatabi mocked as the smoke cleared. Naruto appeared on the ground with many burns around his skin and was missing two of his fingers.

"**Actually, yes I did,"** Naruto chuckled, **"Wood Release: Red Wood Trap."**

Four large redwood trees rose from the ground and attempted to tie themselves around the Bijuu, but they burst into flames as soon as they touched her. Matatabi growled and swiped her claw at Naruto. He shot a chakra arm to a tree and flew out of the way.

"**You can't beat a Bijuu, it's impossible,"** Matatabi chuckled.

'_Kyuubi, can I get an extra tail,' _Naruto asked.

"**Sorry kit, your body can barely handle two tails, three tails, and you'll be going on pure animalistic instincts. But, since she isn't in her true Bijuu body, extinguish all the flames that she is made of, and she'll just disappear,"** Kurama told him.

'_I really need to thank you more often,'_ Naruto said.

"**Hell yes you should, now, KICK HER ASS," **Kurama roared.

"**Water Release: Tsunami,"** Naruto yelled, gathering all the moisture from the trees and grass around him. The large wave of water hit Matatabi dead on and created a massive amount of steam. The steam dissipated and revealed a barely standing Yugito in her two tailed cloak.

"**Let's finish this," **Yugito growled and charged Naruto with all of her chakra forced into her hand as red lightning, **"Raibyo no Tsume (Lightning Cat Claw)."**

"**Rasengan," **Naruto said and ran towards his opponent. They stuck their attacks out and clashed. The two attacks fought evenly for a minute until their users let out a roar and pushed their attacks again.

'_I have to win, for Kakashi-sensei's sake,'_ Naruto thought and pushed all his chakra into the** Rasengan**.

'_I must kill the bastard who killed my parents,'_ Yugito roared in her head, _'I can't lose when I'm this close.'_

"**DIE,"** the two Jinchuriki screamed at the same time and pushed their attacks forward one last time. Naruto's **Rasengan** came out on top and Yugito flew back.

"**Fuck," **Naruto said as his cloak disappeared, "You. Damn, looks like our battle knocked out Kakashi sensei, guess I got to go get him."

_With Kakashi_

"What do you want from me," Kakashi asked, throwing some shuriken towards the Kumo shinobi.

"Like I said earlier, I'm here to kill you," Darui answered coolly, after he blocked the shuriken.

"Why, Konoha has stayed out of Kumo affairs since the war," Kakashi yelled. He rushed towards his opponent and launched a punch towards his face. Darui grabbed his hand, and kneed Kakashi in the gut. Kakashi took this opportunity to shove a kunai in Darui's arm. He kicked the Konoha shinobi away and took a blood pill and took it, while running through hand seals.

"**Black Lightning: Black Panther,"** Darui shouted and shot a large amount of black lightning that was in the shape of a panther.

"Let's see who's signature technique is strongest, **Raikiri**," Kakashi said, slashing at the electric panther. The two attacks clashed for dominance and lightning arced across the battle field. With one final push, Kakashi's **Raikiri** came out on top and the panther exploded, singing Kakashi's arm.

"Looks like I win," Kakashi panted as he used a healing technique to fix his arm.

"Let's go for round two, **Shadow Clone Jutsu,**" Darui said and ten clones appeared around him, **"Black Lightning: Panther Jungle."**

11 lightning panthers charged towards Kakashi at amazing speeds. He threw kunai and shuriken in an attempt to destroy the panthers to no avail. Kakashi jumped back and created a quick earth wall to block the attack. Darui sacrificed a panther to destroy the wall while the others continued. At that moment, a chakra laced wind ripped through the forest and tore apart the panthers.

"Thank you Kami," Kakashi chuckled, until an explosion rippled through the forest. Kakashi and Darui looked up to see the Two Tailed Monster Cat.

"Who could push Yugito so far to use her Bijuu," Darui asked.

"My student, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze," Kakashi said.

"The Yondaime had a son," Darui gasped, "I must inform the Raikage. **Black Lightning: Convocation of Eagles."**

Kakashi dashed around the eagles and hit Darui in the stomach. The eagles hit Kakashi in the back the same moment Darui turned into lightning and sent shocked Kakashi.

"Well, that hurt," Kakashi chuckled as he lay on the ground, convulsing violently.

"Kakashi Hatake, you're going to die, and then the Namikaze is next," Darui said, pulling out a kunai.

"You will not harm my students, Pakkun, NOW," Kakashi yelled. Eight dogs jumped out of the ground and bit Darui's arms and legs, preventing movement.

"You are a worthy adversary, Kakashi Hatake," Darui muttered, before chuckling as a large explosion rippled through the forest and threw the two away from each other and into trees, knocking them both unconscious.

_With Sasuke and Sakura_

"Who are you and what do you want with Kakashi-sensei," Sakura asked.

"My name is Samui, and the Raikage sent us on a mission to kill Kakashi Hatake," Samui answered, slipping into her own fighting stance.

"I won't let that happen, I need Kakashi to make me powerful," Sasuke growled and charged forward. He threw a punch towards Samui's face. Sasuke smirked as his fist hit skin, but was amazed to see that Samui had grabbed his hand at the last second.

"It isn't cool to hit a girl," Samui stated as she smashed Sasuke to the ground.

"You bitch," Sasuke growled, and jumped out of his hole, "I'll kill you."

Sasuke charged his opponent with two clones at his side. Samui sighed and threw two kunai towards the clones and jumped over Sasuke.

"You're never going to hit me little boy," Samui taunted.

"He may not, but I can," Sakura said, appearing behind her. She threw a punch towards Samui's head, but the Kumo ninja caught it, causing her to break several fingers.

"How can your punches be that strong, you don't look that strong," Samui asked.

"Figure it out yourself," Sakura said before jumping into the air, "**Painful Sky Leg**!"

Sakura's foot collided with the ground where Samui had been just a second before and the ground was destroyed.

'_Note to Self; don't get his by Sakura," _Sasuke thought as he got ready for a jutsu,** "Fire Release: Grand Fireball."**

Sasuke breathed out a large ball of fire that was directed towards Sakura's back, and in the direction of Samui. The two combatants pulled out a kunai and charged each other. As soon as the fireball was a few feet away from them, they disappeared from Sasuke's sight.

"Sasuke, if you _ever_ do that again, I will kill you," Sakura threatened as she appeared behind Sasuke with a cut on her cheek. Samui appeared a few feet in front of them with blood running down her forehead.

"**Lightning Release: Thunderbolt," **Samui stated and a blast of lightning shot from her hand. Sakura threw Sasuke out of the way and jumped to the side, throwing some shuriken while doing so.

"**Earth Release: Pit Collapse," **Sakura said and the ground beneath Samui caved in. She just smirked and used some ninja wire to pull herself out.

"**Earth Release: Fist Rock Technique,"** Sakura said and threw a rock, chakra-enhanced, fist towards Samui's head as she climbed out of the hole. 'Samui' was hit by her fist and disappeared in a puff of smoke, revealing a log with an explosive tag on it. The tag exploded and launched Sakura into a tree. Samui jumped towards Sakura, from the hole that was made by Sakura, with her tanto out. Sasuke jumped to intercept but ended up with a tanto to the shoulder.

"Bitch," Sasuke yelled and tore the tanto from his shoulder and attempting to stab her with it. Samui was distracted with the Uchiha to not notice that Sakura was out of the tree and running through hand seals.

"**Earth Release: Earth Arms,"** Sakura said and two large arms made of stone rose out of the ground. She moved the first arm to pull Sasuke out of the way, and the second arm smacked Samui. She landed 20 feet away and ran through her own hand seals.

"**Lightning Style: Thunder Ball,"** Samui yelled and threw a ball of pure energy at Sasuke, Sakura reacted quickly and made used **Mud Wall** to block the attack. However, the ball was to powerful and it broke through, nailing Sasuke in the chest. He fell to the ground, convulsing.

"Dammit, I've got to end this now, **"Earth Style: Flying Fist,"** Sakura said and formed a earth fist and did a punching movement, and the fist flew off and hit Samui. Samui attempted to dodge, but the fist followed her, and knocked her out with an uppercut. As Sakura walked over to Sasuke, she looked over to were her sensei and other teammate were fighting and saw smoke and destroyed trees, _'I hope your okay Naruto-kun.'_

"Sasuke, you're going to be okay," Sakura told him as she used some healing chakra to repair his wounds, "What's up with your eyes?"

Sakura moved her hand to open his eyelid, and saw a newly formed **Sharingan**, "Looks like you awakened your **Sharingan."**

"Hn," Sasuke grunted as he sat up.

"Hey Sakura-chan, how you doing," Naruto yelled as he stepped out of forest with Kakashi on his back.

"Good," Sakura said as she looked over his injuries, and saw his hand, "Naruto are you okay?"

"I'm fine, heal Kakashi-sensei," Naruto said and sat his sensei down.

"Here are your replacements," Sakura sighed and took out to pieces of wood shaped like fingers. Naruto took them and shoved them into his finger holes.

"What are those," Sasuke asked, pointing at Naruto's fingers.

"Oh, those are something that Tsunade-shishou, Shizune-sensei, and I thought up. It's made up of materials that help the body heal faster, while also cleaning the wound and act as replacements until they grow back," Sakura explained as she healed Naruto's hand.

"How did you think of those," Kakashi asked as he regained consciousness.

"I've lost a few fingers, a hand, and one time, most of my arm, to using some jutsu," Naruto chuckled as he moved his newly attached fingers.

"How did all of that grow back," Sasuke questioned.

"That I can't tell you," Naruto said, "Come on, we need to move as soon as Kakashi is healed, we don't won't them to get back up and find us."

"**Chapter 3 end**


	4. Life as a Genin

**Sannin's Students**

**Chapter 4**

**Life as a Genin**

"Talk"

'_Thought'_

"**Summon/ Tailed Beast Talk"**

'_**Summon/ Tailed Beast Thought"**_

**Jutsu**

**I know I haven't updated this story, in a few months, don't know how long. But if any of you read my Master of Ninjutsu story, it is back up, as a remake.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine, but this plotline is, unless it is from the original show, then it is not mine.**

_Konoha_

_Hokage's Office_

"So let me get this straight," the aged Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, said, "You encountered three shinobi from Kumogakure. Who were after Kakashi. One of which was Darui of the Black Lightning, one of Kumo's top Jonin, and a Jinchuriki, who turned into a full Bijuu…"

"If I can interrupt you jiji," Naruto interrupted, "Yugito was holding back, no way I could have beaten a Bijuu at full power, even with him, and my guess is that she wasn't even a jonin, at a jonin's strength and a Bijuu, I would have been defeated. "

Sarutobi sighed, knowing it was true, "Never mind that, you still lost a few fingers, how are you going to be a ninja?"

"Oh yeah," Naruto chuckled, "we didn't tell you about the replacements did we. Well Baa-chan, Shizune-nee, and Sakura-chan made special replacement parts that help regrow lost body parts, it takes a long time for anybody but me to regrow them."

"That aside, you can't go on any high ranked missions for a while, so I'm assigning Team 7 to D-ranked missions until your healed," the Hokage ordered.

"Darn it," Naruto sighed, "those are going to be so boring."

"Suck it up Naruto," Sakura berated grabbing Naruto's ear, "It will only be a few weeks until you're fully healed."

"Alright Sakura-chan," Naruto whined, "Now can you let go of my ear?"

Sakura let go, but not before smacking him upside the head, causing Naruto to back up and whine in a corner.

Sarutobi coughed, getting the attention of room, "Well okay then, now that this is settled, you are now dismissed."

Team 7 nodded and left the room, with Kakashi in the lead. They exited the Hokage Tower before Kakashi turned around and began talking, "Alright you have the rest of the day off, the D-rank missions begin tomorrow."

The genin nodded, and everybody but Sasuke used **Shunshin** to leave.

"Fuck, I have to learn that," Sasuke groaned before walking to the Uchiha District, all the way across the village.

_Next Day_

"Alright let's begin," Kakashi said to the tired genin sitting in front of him, "We have four missions for today; we have to clean the Inuzuka dog cages, paint a house, and find Tora the cat. Oh, and Naruto, Hokage-sama said that you can't use your **Shadow Clones** to do these missions."

"Damn," Naruto whispered, _'I really wanted to spend the day training.'_

"Alright, let's get started," Kakashi shouted, then turned and walked towards the Inuzuka Clan's house. Team 7 groaned and began following the Jonin.

_Two Hours Later_

Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke came out of the Inuzuka dog houses smelling like, well, shit. Though their sensei was perfectly fine.

"Why didn't you help us back there Kakashi-sensei," Sakura asked, trying not to scream from how dirty she was feeling.

"Because, I've done this all before," Kakashi answered without looking up from his book, "you have half an hour to get cleaned up."

_After Painting the House_

With a freshly painted house behind them, Team 7 exited the yard with a few paint marks on their clothes, except for Naruto. He had tried to walk on wet paint while controlling a ball of paint, which apparently wasn't a great idea. Since he was covered with yellow and pink paint. Kakashi chuckled as he looked at his genin, and without saying a word, set out to find Tora, a.k.a the Cat from Hell.

Naruto stood there as his teammates followed his sensei, "You know what, jiji only said I couldn't use **Shadow Clones**, nothing about other clones. **Earth Clone Jutsu!"**

Five Naruto's came out of the ground, and each ran in a different direction, with the original going his own way.

Team 7 heard Naruto yell the jutsu and turned to see them run in different directions. Sakura growled and rushed after one of the Naruto's, hoping that it was the real one. Kakashi shook his head and dragged Sasuke with him.

_With the real Naruto_

Naruto had been running for about five minutes and finally got sight of a cat with a pink ribbon. Remembering what Jiraiya had told him, he should approach the cat with caution.

'_It's a cat, what's the worst it can do,'_ Naruto thought and jumped down from his tree. He charged the cat with his arms wide open. The cat turned around and its golden eyes shined blue. The cat waited until Naruto was a foot away, before jumping up, and kicking Naruto in the jaw, knocking him out instantly.

_In the cage of Matatabi_

"**YES," **Matatabi roared.

'_What was that for,' _Yugito asked.

"**My old physical body just knocked that blonde genin out,"** Matatabi laughed.

'_A damn cat did what I couldn't,' _Yugito huffed.

"**Hey, nothing wrong with cats," **Matatabi countered.

_Back with Naruto_

Naruto woke up to see Tora sitting on a pile of his clothes. _'Wait, how did it get my clothes off?'_

Tora saw that Naruto woke up and walked over to him. Settling on his chest, Tora fell asleep. Naruto set the cat down and put his clothes on. Before picking Tora back up, Naruto use **Earth Armor Jutsu** to cover himself in rocks. He picked that cat up and ran towards the Hokage Tower as fast as he could.

_Hokage Tower_

Sarutobi saw his door slam open causing all the papers on his desk to fly all over the room, _'FFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!'_

"Jiji, I got Tora," Naruto said setting Tora on the floor, and the running out, "BYE!"

Tora woke up and saw all the papers on the floor, and began scratching them up.

The old Hokage looked at the cat, "I see why all the genin hate you."

**Chapter End**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a few months, I had to give my computer to somebody who needed it, and I just now got it returned, I will try to update more often now.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sannin's Students**

**Chapter 5**

**Naruto vs. Team Guy (and Sasuke) and an extra opponent**

"Talk"

'_Thought'_

"**Summon/ Bijuu Talk"**

'_**Summon/ Bijuu Thought'**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, wish I did though**

_Hokage's Office_

"Okay, looks like you're done with missions for today Kakashi so you may…"

"KAKAKSHI! My Eternal Rival, what a fine team of genin you have," a loud voice interrupted the Hokage. Kakashi turned pale white and froze on the spot. The genin in room turned around to see a man in green spandex and a Jonin flak jacket with a bowl cut, and noticeably large eye brows. Behind him were three other people. The first was a girl with Chinese style clothing and two hair buns, next to her was a boy with a white shirt and dark brown shorts, and bandages on his arms and legs. But what all three of them thought was the creepiest, was another boy, who looked like a smaller version of the man who had just yelled at their sensei. (Basically Team Guy from Part 1)

"Hello Guy," the Hokage greeted, breaking the silence, "How did your mission go?"

"WONDERFUL," Guy shouted with enthusiasm."

"Alright then, you have the next few days off," the Hokage said, "Now would you both please leave, I have important work to do."

Both jonin nodded and walked out of the room followed by their genin teams.

The moment they were outside the Hokage's Tower, Guy began to yell, "Kakashi, I challenge your genin team to fight mine!"

"I accept," Naruto answered instantly, "I'll fight them alone."

"What Youthfulness," Guy exclaimed, "will you accept my youthful genin."

"Yes Guy-sensei," all three of them agreed.

"But first I must introduce them," Guy said, "the girl's name is TenTen, next is Neji Hyuuga, and finally, my most youthful student, Rock Lee!"

"My name's Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze," Naruto greeted, "Training Ground 7, five minutes."

Naruto **Shunshin'd **away followed by Kakashi and Sakura. Sasuke was left alone as Team Guy ran towards where they would be fighting Naruto. Sasuke smirked and began gathering chakra into his feet.

"Alright, I'm gonna do it," Sasuke said, and tried to do a **Shunshin**. Let's just say that the Sasuke shaped hole wasn't on that building a minute ago_, 'God Dammit.'_

_Five Minutes Later_

Naruto sat on the middle pole at training ground 7, in front of him were TenTen, Neji, and Lee.

Sasuke walked onto the battlefield, in-between the two sides, "I'm fighting too."

"Alright, you can be with them," Naruto said arrogantly. Sasuke growled, but stood next to Lee. Kakashi made the sign for the battle to begin. Lee, Sasuke, and Neji charged Naruto while TenTen pulled out two scrolls. Neji and Lee both threw a flurry of strikes towards Naruto, but none of them connected. Sasuke came up from behind Naruto and tried to grab his arms, this was unsuccessful, as Naruto just threw his head back, nailing Sasuke's headband, stunning the Uchiha. Bored of dodging the punches of Neji and Lee, he sent a pulse of Chakra to his butt, which, when he farted a second later, launched hum into the air.

"So, you ready to really start this," Naruto asked. Without giving the genin an opportunity to answer, the blonde rushed them both, planting his fists into their stomachs.

"**Eight Trigrams: 16 Palms**," Neji sputtered, and began striking Naruto's left arm. After the 16th strike, Naruto's arm went numb, and Lee kicked Naruto in the stomach, knocking him back. As Naruto got up he saw a multitude of paper bombs littered around him. _'Fuck me.'_

As the bombs went off, Naruto launched himself into the air, and with the force of the explosion, Naruto was launched higher than he meant to go. Utilizing a quick **Wind Style** jutsu, he pushed himself over the pond near the training ground.

Seeing Naruto crash into the pond Neji relaxed and got prepared to leave, "This is over, come on, TenTen, Lee."

"It isn't over yet Neji," Naruto said, rising out of the pond, "This fight is just getting started, so you better get serious. By that I mean using your **Byakugan**, and Sasuke, use your **Sharingan** to. Let's see how well my **Rinnegan** does against them."

The two dojutsu user growled and activated their Dojutsu. Neji entered a Gentle Fist stance and went first, followed by Lee and Sasuke. Aiming for the tenketsu, Neji unleashed a flurry a strikes, followed up by Lee and Sasuke joining the fray. Naruto knew that Neji and Lee would be the hardest to deal with, so he blocked those first, allowing a few of Sasuke's attacks to get through. Naruto saw Lee and Neji step back just a bit to see TenTen preparing to throw two large shuriken towards him. Taking the small opportunity, Naruto rushed towards TenTen, striking her in the head, just enough to knock her out.

_With the Sakura, Kakashi, and Guy (The Observers)_

"I'll go get TenTen," Kakashi said. A hand shot out to stop him.

"If it was a boy maybe, but with TenTen, no," Guy stated in full seriousness.

"She's a teenager, I'm not going to do anything," Kakashi whined.

"With the books you read, I'm not so sure about that," Guy questioned him.

"Shut up and go get your student," Kakashi grumbled. Guy just smiled and disappeared, reappearing a few seconds later with TenTen in hand.

_Back in the Fight_

"One down, three to go," Naruto gloated performing a series of hand signs, "**Water Style: Aqua Rifle**."

Naruto shot a powerful stream of water out of his mouth, aiming for Sasuke. Neji intercepted, thrusting out a palm, releasing a chakra pulse, disrupting the attack. Lee charged forward and struck Naruto in the chest, stunning him for a bit. Allowing Neji to get closer and stop some of Naruto's tenketsu.

'_Fuck, this is going to be harder than I thought,' _Naruto groaned trying to get his left arm to full strength, "Sorry guys, I'm going to step back for a bit, but here's some entertainment, **Shadow Clone Jutsu**."

100 Naruto's appeared on the training ground, hiding the original from his opponents. The three genin were surprised by the amount of the Naruto's facing them. Lee was the first to exit the stupor and charged the army. His teammate was the next to charge the army, followed closely by Sasuke. The army was slowly destroyed to reveal the original Naruto, with what looked like flames coming off his arm.

"What kind of chakra is that," Neji asked seeing the fire was actually chakra. Naruto just chuckled and dispersed it, "None of your business."

"Don't take your eyes off your opponent Naruto-san," Lee said, appearing behind Naruto. Before the blonde genin could turn all the way around, Lee kicked Naruto in the back, launching him into the air. Sasuke took this opportunity and formed hand signs for his signature jutsu, **Fire Release: Grand Fireball. **The fire ball is launched upwards towards the airborne Naruto.The fireball explodes on contact, and Naruto is engulfed by the explosion.

"Neji is he out for the count," Lee asked. Neji shook his head, unable to speak, seeing the enormous amount of chakra the blonde genin is putting out.

"**Wind Release: Maelstrom**," Naruto roared through the smoke. The wind in the area begins to pick up, grabbing any light object it can. The wind continues to strengthen picking up the wood posts and the water from the lake, and in under minute, trees are being plucked out of the ground; joining all the other objects in the vortex of wind surrounding Naruto.

Kakashi, realizing what his student is going to do shouts, "Everybody, get DOWN!"

Everybody in the area goes for the ground, the vortex compresses for a second, until expanding out, unleashing all the objects it picked up earlier, causing a giant dust cloud to enclose the area. The dust cloud disperses, revealing trees upside down, pools of water littered around the area, a large hole in the ground, and two conscious genin. (A/N – Guy and Kakashi grabbed the unconscious ones)

"I'm impressed you withstood that Lee," Naruto complimented the genin.

"Thank you Naruto, but I guess it's time for me to stop holding back," Lee said, taking off the weights on his legs. Naruto nodded and also threw off his over coat, which on the inside, had weight seals.

"Let's finish this now," Naruto asked. Lee nodded and charged towards his greatest opponent as of yet. The two cocked their fist back, and threw them at the very last second, with all their strength behind it. The punches landed, and for a second all seemed to stand still, before the two genin flew back from the force of the attacks. Lee landed in front of his sensei who was smiling at how strong his student had gotten.

But Naruto wasn't so lucky; he landed in a small clearing, which was already occupied. When Naruto managed to get off the ground he heard two different voices who were moaning, which he recognized immediately.

"Get a god damn room you two," Naruto shouted at the lovers. The two raised their heads, revealing Tsunade and Jiraiya. Jiraiya just smiled and waved, but Tsunade, Tsunade got pissed.

"_Naruto_," Tsunade growled, Naruto got a worried look on his face. Naruto knew he should run but he was frozen in fear, "You're going to pay. Can't you ever let us have a good love making session in peace?"

Naruto just smiled and ran away as fast as his legs would take him, hoping a head start would get him far enough away from the angry female Sannin. But luck was not on Naruto's side today; a large rock flew past Naruto, barely missing him, _'SHIT!'_

"Get back here you brat," Tsunade roared throwing another rock at Naruto. This one didn't miss, and sent Naruto right into the arms of Sakura (Hey this is an anime fanfiction, anything can happen), but again Naruto's luck was not that great today, and his face was on Sakura's chest (Lucky him, NOT).

"_Naruto_," Sakura growled, with a near perfect imitation of her teacher, and sent Naruto flying with just a punch, "GET THE FUCK OFF YOU PERVERT!"

Naruto had a sudden revelation in mid air, "Today is not my day."

**Chapter 5 End**

**Decided to do this, I just finished school for this year yesterday, so this is a gift to you, and a little thing about the recent Naruto chapters, da fuck is going on. **

**Next Chapter: Unexpected News**


End file.
